Their Own
by Homestuckie
Summary: Oneshot of my OTP, DaveJade (hints at Rosemary)! Humanstuck, all in high school, pretty much. Leave favs or reviews if you'd like me to continue writing fanfics! It's all fluff, little to no language (Surprising feat of mine), andddd I wrote this at 2am enjoy ;u;


They were the misfits of the school, they knew it. They had the bordering goth girl, the artist, the bad boy, the dork and the nerd, the cool kid that sat at the top of the social status in everyone else's eyes, and all of the others. They were a group of randomly put together best friends, all in high school, and they loved being a part of their group.

It was their own.

One of these girls was named Jade Harley. The loveable, cute little dork who ran the gardening club at school, even though there were only two members. The kind of girl who sat thinking for a long while, daydreamed, and had a favorite hobby of playing with her dog. The newest addition to the group having moved here only at the beginning of the year, but had been talking to a certain cool kid for years before that, who went by the name of Dave Strider.

Now, asking anyone else in the group, you would find that Dave lost a little of his cool whenever Jade was around, and Jade's face was set in a permanent smile, even wider than the usual smile, when he was around. However, even though they were best friends and were together all the time, they never admitted their feelings to each other.

At this moment, Jade was sitting in her room, laughing as she was tackled by her dog Bec. He licked her face and she giggled as she pushed him off playfully. "Bec, stop that!" She protested with a buck-toothed smile. She stayed for ten more minutes on the floor with him until he curled up next to her. She grabbed at her laptop, putting her back to her bed, and opened up her messages.

Almost all reminded her it was Friday. Like she could forget their weekly meetings at the old dance club uptown. However, she got a different message from Rose Lalonde, her best friend.

[TT] tentacleTherapist began pestering [GG] gardenGnostic at 18:42

TT: Hi Jade. Just wanted to let you know there's a theme for tonight's meeting.

GG: hi rose!

GG: and really? that'll be so much fun! whats the theme?

TT: Well, you're aware that the high school has their prom tomorrow? The one we decided to skip out on?

Jade paused, frowning slightly at the screen. A couple of the popular girls had been being cruel to her lately over the dance. _They wanted to go with Dave,_ she thought, as she typed back a reply. She immediately blushed at the thought. _Why would they bother me then? Not like I'm a threat._

GG: yeah?

TT: This will be our prom. Everyone's dressing up, and it's going to be a very fun night. Nothing too formal, just dressing up and so on.

GG: oh wow, that does sound fun! alright, i'll look forward to it. but it's still at 8:30, right?

GG: wait! i don't have any dresses! i can't go!

TT: Yes, 8:30, and don't be ridiculous. I have long since planned this out. In fact, I had John drop a special dress off at your house in a package, after he got home from school. You should go and get it.

GG: oh, the package? i brought that in, but had no idea!

TT: I'll leave you to get it while I go and get ready myself.

GG: alright, see you later! :D

[TT] tentacleTherapist ceased pestering [GG] gardenGnostic at 19:16

Jade pushed the laptop to the side and crawled to her feet to the grab the package that she had brought into her room earlier. She tore the package open, while Bec, who was now interested in the movement, sat by her side and wagged his tail encouragingly.

The gown she pulled out was long and black, strapless, with a pattern that looked like the night sky. It was hemmed with an emerald green that matched Jade's eyes, and a ribbon tie that went around her waist. Jade's eyes widened behind her glasses, and she pulled the dress closer to her to.

Damn, tonight would be fun.

Jade pushed open the door to the abandoned-looking brick building.

Inside it came alive. Newly strung white lights ran along the edges of the room. The first half of the room was much like a balcony, hanging down on the old bar below and the restaurant. As if someone had sung up here and people would dance while being served food. But all the little tables had gone, showing off the birch floors. It seemed like a dance floor. Voices rose from below, laughing and talking. Music filled the air, quiet but with a nice beat. It was most likely a remix of Dave's.

She shrugged off her jacket that she had needed to walk here in the chilly winter air. She started down the stairs, finding people staring at her when she got to the bottom. John waved hello, smiling, before going back to chat with the others they had met at school.

Rose, in a long grey and pink dress that made her violet eyes seem bolder, hurried over. "Jade, you look amazing. I take it you like the dress?" She led the other girl towards the bar, where most people sat. They joked, pretending they were drinking. Only a few of them actually were. The rest of them had soda.

Jade nodded, smiling wide, and gave her friend a hug. "It's perfect! Thanks so much!"

Rose smiled as well as she grabbed a glass. "Maybe you should go talk to Dave before his eyes burn holes into your head."

Jade flushed slightly and turned to see Dave leaning against one of the poles that supported the overhead balcony. He had a tuxedo on, and his blonde hair was smoothed. The side of his mouth played upwards as he met her gaze. Or, she met his sunglasses. He still had his shades on. Jade had never seen him take them off.

She crossed away from Rose with a wave and hugged Dave, her usual greeting. He hugged her back this time. When she looked up, he had a small smile on his face. Was that possible? Stoic Mr. Coolkid smiling?

"Yo Harley." Jade hung on for a moment longer than normal, loving the feel of his arms around her, as he spoke. Her heart fluttered against her ribs.

"Hi Dave! What's up?" She couldn't help cracking a wide smile at his small one. That meant so much to her, the small little smile, she wanted to hug him again. He was so huggable. She would never admit this though. She wanted to abscond even thinking about this.

"Not much. Bro gave me money to buy some apple juice for this hella dope party, so I did. And we got the music set up so we can dance all night," He hesitated, cursing himself inwardly. "All of us, I mean, uh, not just us but the whole group."

Jade laughed, looking at her shoes. So unusual for him to mess up like this. She looked back up to see him tousling his hair. He looked confused, and… no, he didn't look flustered, that was impossible, right?

He coughed, a sound that sounded fake and forced. His voice then became gentle. "You know, you look beautiful in that dress."

Jade blushed profusely and let out a small giddy laugh, opening her mouth in surprise, but was saved by Rose's call.

"Truth or Dare!"

Jade turned, sensing rather than seeing Dave right next to her, and moved closer to the group at the bar. And then she definitely knew he was there when his arm brushed against hers. He didn't move it though, and little sparks buzzed around in Jade's stomach.

"Alright, you all know how this goes, everyone goes once and we're done, correct?" Rose clapped her hands when everyone nodded. She pointed to Jade. "We'll start with Jade and go around, so that Dave ends up being last."

Everyone nodded again, a few even raising their eyebrows at the two standing so close. Was it finally coming true, after four months of their predictions?

Jade smiled. "Yeah, let's do this!", which sent everyone abuzz with excitement. She, however, was trying to fight the nervous smile off her face from the butterflies that swayed inside. Where their skin met, she felt like she was on fire.

"Okay, Jade, truth or dare?" Piped Kanaya from behind the counter, Rose's girlfriend of two months. She was elegant and kind, and Jade smiled back at her. They all knew that Jade picked truth every time.

"Truth!" To no one's surprise, Jade picked her constant of truth.

The group, almost as one, smirked mischievously. Kanaya was the first one to speak. "Yes or no: You feel romantically towards a certain guy in this room?"

Dave went quiet, noticing Rose lean back against the counter, closer to Kanaya, who took her hand. The look on their faces was of happiness and playfulness.

Some snorts made their way over the drifting of the soft techno music. Jade felt heat come to her face again. "Yes." She answered quickly, refusing to break gazes with Kanaya, as if she were a lifeboat and if the connection was broken she'd have to drown in the blackness of Dave's sunglasses.

A small laugh came out of someone, but the truth or dare round was quickly passed on. The white lights that were strung around left the middle of the room dimmer, and it looked graceful in her eyes. Jade, zoning out, followed the wall behind the bar, filled with snacks and drinks. She kept turning, following where a fountain, implanted in either sides of the walls, trickled water under a glass floor that led to the now-dance area. There were tinsel strands hanging from the threads of white lights on the dance floor.

Jade snapped back to reality as one of the girls she had met at school, Abelin, started to sing. Her voice was delicate and beautiful, like a butterfly, and everyone applauded after she was done singing. The shy girl buried her face in the shoulder of her best friend. Hayden. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and patted her head.

Some people were challenged to drink that usually never drank. No amounts of course, they weren't into forcing one another into things, but it was a lot of fun. Jade laughed along quickly, forgetting about Dave's presence until she felt his chest move against her back and Rose said his name.

"Dave, truth or dare?" Rose asked, drinking a strong-looking drink straight from the bottle as per her dare. But Jade knew the Lalondes were tough, and alcohol had little effect on them. Most of the group had begun to relax, talking and laughing again, and only some payed attention as Rose asked the question.

"Dare." She could tell there was a smirk on his face. Her heartbeats got louder to her own ears.

"Chose someone to slow-dance with. One song, starting now." Rose's eyebrow was raised in smug defeat. Jade was shocked. Had Rose set this up? Wow, no one else had seen this coming.

She almost dreaded turning to him, even though inside she was screaming with anticipation. She heard a small gulp from his throat after Rose's words. Maybe he was nervous tonight. What was up with that. Nonetheless, he turned and held out his hand to her, bowing in a no doubt ironic way.

Jade, glancing at Rose and some of the others that hadn't gone back to talking, took his hand. He led her gracefully to the polished wood floors, and rested his hands on her hips, making them move closer than they ever had before.

But she noticed the brush of red on his cheeks, one that made the little freckles that dusted his nose more visible. She laughed and put her arms around his neck, not caring about her red face. "Hey Coolkid." She greeted him as he swayed to the music that had faded into a slower song.

He looked down at her, obviously struggling against another smile. "Yo Harley."

After a moment, she tentatively rested her head under his chin. They stayed like that, swaying softly, and she felt at peace.

"Hey, Harley, can I tell you something?" He asked suddenly, looking down. They both had forgotten the eyes on them, of the four matchmakers that had schemed since day one to get them together.

She nodded, pulling her head away from its resting position so she could look at him. On her way, she bumped against his glasses a little, causing the shades to be disturbed. They now sat half on his face, half not, revealing shocked, horrified red irises.

He took one of his hands off of her waist to shove them back in place while Jade remained speechless.

"Why… Why don't you wear your glasses less often?" She breathed. "Your eyes, they're… beautiful."

Dave looked confused. "I don't look like a demon or anything?"

She shook her head. "They're as amazing as the rest of you." She kicked herself inside, but didn't withdraw the statement. It was correct to her, at least.

He wrapped his arm back around her waist, tighter now. "I've been meaning to say something… I'm into you Harley. I am. And, hell, I need to know if you feel the same for me."

She moved closer to his face, wondering where she had gotten this confidence. "Of course. Since before I even met you."

The genuine smile that cracked his emotionless self was priceless. He gazed at her as people started moving closer to the dancing area. Soon half of the group was slow dancing around her, whether they were friends or not.

"Dave, truth or dare?" Jade asked in a small, breathless voice, locked in his gaze.

"Truth."

Jade tilted her head even closer to his, so she felt his breath in her face. Her eyes trained on his mouth. "Would it be weird if we… y'know-" but she was cut off by Dave leaning down to meet her.

Soft lips melded against hers. They were sweet, and held a hint of apple juice on them. She smiled into the kiss like a dork, but she felt his do the same, he pulled her as close as they could get, doing very minimal dancing now. She reached up, putting her hands into his soft, golden hair and feeling his rough hands do the same to her long, black hair. Their glasses clinked together, making her laugh, and she pulled away from the kiss. The smile was still present on his face as she pulled her hands down to wrap around his neck once more.

A few people clapped, making them both blush, but they went back to dancing slowly, even as the beat sped up again. The others danced around them.

But for Dave and Jade, in this little dancing bar under the dim lights, it was their own little world, forgetting about the dare that had placed them there. So they stayed like that, swaying, flustered and warm, as close as they could possibly get to one another. The best night of their young lives.

The moment was their own.


End file.
